AWOL
by Yeoman1000
Summary: My Second story , basically after FN an X6 goes AWOL due to his past back at Manticore don't worry it's Alec friendly despite the start ,M,A,L,everyone naturally. Please RR . Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Dark angel , if i did there'd be a series 3**

**Chapter one – sneakily does it**

_644's P.O.V_

It was late , I didn't know the time , all I know is that it was really dark . The usual anti-transgenic comments could be heard all around , I wish I could go out there and kick their asses , that would show em !

I squinted as the beam of light shone in my eyes from the helicopter that circled above . Most nights there was about 2 or 3 , I guess they had to look like they were doing something to keep all those ordinary's satisfied . They couldn't really touch us at all though , but it still felt like prison , like Manticore . It was a bit different because we had a lot more freedom , except only in the area of Terminal City . It didn't change the fact that I was pretty much fed up with life , so far it had been a rubbishy one .

Manticore , well I don't want to talk about that .

But when I was out , well that was hard too . I couldn't get a job because I wasn't old enough , I had no Sector Pass no nothing , no parents , no home .. I had steal everything , food , water .. anything I needed , the odd car but it's not as if the guy needed , he was stoned out his mind anyway , in a way I saved him because he would've crashed anyway , I was doing him a big favour and he never thanked me for it ...

I didn't get caught much when stealing , because I was good ! Anyway I always escaped to , sector cops are just to easy , no wonder they don't get paid much !

But it was hard out there all the same , for me anyway .

Well now I was going to go get what I was after , so I started walking down the pitch black corridor . Most of the lights in TC weren't working anyway , so I had to feel my way and make sure not to trip and fall on my face , because it hurts I could tell ya .

As I turned right I came across a lizard looking guy who was smoking a cigar , he stared at me as if to say what are you looking at . I just scowled back , with the kind of life I've had I don't take any $hit from no one ! As he went passed he blew the smoke in my face , and it got in my eyes , after rubbing them for a while I carried on , now I came to another junction , left or right or straight ahead I thought ? I decided to head left , there was a old table with a lamp on it , hey it worked . Now I could see my way a little better . Those female transgenics with feline DNA are lucky , because they have no trouble in the dark .

On the left there were 2 thin makeshift doors . I could hear talking , so I didn't go in there .

I didn't really know were to find what I was looking for , I didn't want a big one , just something to do the job quickly .

So I carried on , and turned left , again no lights but I could see the bright pink flowery wallpaper clearly enough . I noticed something else to , proper doors , this must be the high class part of TC with Wallpaper and doors , but I'm sure I'd never been here before . Then again it all looks different at night time .

Ahead of me were some stairs on the left , I slowly crept up them , trying not to make a sound .

The wallpaper here was a dark green , better than pink , there was also a window , no glass but it was still a window at least .

Outside just beyond the perimeter fence there were 3 flaming X's . How I'd love to dumb a load of oil there I thought ! Grinning .

I moved on hugging the wall , then moved across to a door which was slightly open , I peered through ..

But there was no one there , I looked behind the door no one there either .

This guy had the highlife though , 3 working lamps , a broken coffee table , granted it was broken but it was still a coffee table . And a sofa and a chair . and another room , but I couldn't see who or what was in there because it was shut ..

Then something caught my eye , a small Magnum revolver , and some car keys next to it , I slowly stepped into the brightly lit room , being sure not to make a sound , I bent down near the coffee table and picked up the gun in my right hand , I opened it , and it was loaded with 6 bullets , and on the table was a box which was open .

I picked it up and inside I could see some more bullets . This guy sure was busy , I'm guessing he stole the car to , I was looking at the gun still , it had a gold trigger ,I was about to walk over to the other room when I thought I heard someone come in ...

**My law of physics , more reviews more updates **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2 Me again

**Chapter 2 – me again **

Someone quickly kicked the gun from my grip and rushed passed me pushing me to the side , they were fast , but I had time to read his barcode , X5 494 .

He turned to face me , he had a angry look on his face , well I could under stand why , then it hit me .

As soon as I saw his face , I recognised him , suddenly it all came back to me . I began to fill with rage so quickly I felt as if I was going to black out . My expression was now one of pure hate as I stared at him ...

Third person … 

644 and 494 stood opposite each other for a few seconds , silent just staring ..

494 looked at him as if he had seen him before , but he couldn't think where .

" Your in my way ! " said 644 , as he took a few steps back towards the door .

" Correction , your in my way " said 494 with his usual smart ass expression although 644 wasn't aware this was his usual façade .

Suddenly 644 rushed at 494 , although 494 was a bit slow , he managed to kick 644 back in time , he sniggered as he did so . But 644 didn't loose concentration and he kicked down low , but 494 blocked him .

" What , you think you can take me ? " he said , now with an even bigger grin . 644 said nothing just went on the attack again .

The X6 rushed forwards again this time so quickly 494 failed to react , he slammed him into the wall , 494 bashed his head pretty hard .

" That supposed to hurt " he mocked , whilst going for him with his left arm , he missed and immediately tried to hit him with his right , this time 644 blocked with his left arm .

644 tried to kick 494 were it hurts , but he was blocked by 494 who then pushed 644 back with a kick in the stomach .

" When will you ever learn " sniggered Alec , Although 644 wasn't familiar with this term . Again 644 said nothing .

644 then tried a high up kick as he spun round , but Alec was ready for him . He grabbed his leg and twisted it a bit then thrust it away from him , 644 went back wards hitting the floor hard , face first !

" Now that's gotta hurt " Alec said with his annoying sarcastic face on .

644 quickly rose to his feat and was about to turn to face 494 , when he was kicked in the back of the leg and at the same time was pushed . 644 was sent flying into the wall smashing his head again ..

" If I wasn't enjoying this I'd feel sorry for ya " he mocked whilst standing over 644 .

644 slowly turned to face 494 , he quickly kicked 494 with both legs in the stomach , knocking him back to the opposite wall .

644 then quickly leaped up on his feat , and kick 494 again in the chest , the smashed him in the face with his left fist .

" your right , this is fun " said 644 as 494's grin quickly disappeared

" Alrighty then , lets have it your way , I could have had you back then , but I was just being nice " he said whilst busily blocking 644 .

" What ever you say , Pretty Boy " he smirked , gradually getting the idea of this sarcastic stuff .

As 644 went at Alec with both fists one after the other , Alec only just managed to block them . 644 sure was quick .

Alec then lashed out smacking 644 in the face but it seemed to have little effect .

At that moment 644 rushed around the side of Alec and grabbed him before he could turn to face him , 644 spun him round then charged at the wall , they went straight through with a loud clatter . Before Alec had time to realise he just went through a wall , 644 kicked him in the stomach .

Alec recovered pretty quick and went on the attack again , but 644 punched him in the face then spun round and kicked him in the face , Alec fell like a ton of bricks .

" Boy your just to easy " said 644 now grinning from ear to ear .

As 494 got up pretty quick again, he was grabbed and thrown back through the wall and he landed on the coffee table crushing it beyond recognition .

" Ow " he moaned , whilst shifting the glass from beneath him .

As 644 slowly neared 494 , 494 tried to kick him , but 644 dodged . He was now standing right over Alec .

Alec grabbed 644 and smashed him in the face with his head .

" How do you like that ? " he sniggered whilst getting to his feet .

" Well how do you like this , moron ! " said 644 in a evil tone as he picked up the gun and spun round smashing 494 in the face with it .

Alec was sent flying , luckily he landed on his green sofa , but the bad news is that he still banged his head on the wall ...

" I'd feel sorry for you , if it wasn't enjoying this so much " sniggered 644 as he moved towards Alec .

644 pointed the gun to Alec's head and squeezed lightly on the trigger , but not enough to make it fire .

" You don't even recognise me do you " he said whilst he aimed it at Alec's head . Alec was too out of it to reply to him .

He glared at the helpless Alec .

" If I wasn't lucky enough to go into your room , or if you didn't come in , you would still be alive tomorrow " he said aloud , whilst getting even closer to Alec .

644 paused as he turned , he could see out the window from here , it looked like they were about to light another flaming X ...

He turned back to 494 , he then emptied the gun . They clanked as they danced on the floor .

644 picked up two shell from the ground . He loaded the gun making sure both bullets weren't next to each other and so that he didn't know when one would fire . He held the gun to Alec's head , and fired ! Nothing

He paused then held the gun to his own head pausing again , then fired ! Nothing ..

He pointed the gun to Alec's head again taking his time and he was about to fire when he felt something enter ...

" Hey ,isn't it passed your bedtime ? " Max yelled as she

rushed at him from the side and pushed him really hard . He left the ground for few seconds but then smashed his head on a small wash basin in a third room . He was out cold , Max went to check Alec , but he was out cold as well ...

**What did you think?**

**More reviews more updates **


	3. Chapter 3 Why ?

**Thanks for your review purple shimmer glad you liked , chapters 3 and 4 are mostly about the X6 , but i hope you'll like them and read on.**

Chapter 3 – why !

Max had found a pair of Handcuff's in Alec's Bedroom , she didn't dare wonder what he used them for , but she stopped thinking about it before it became to graphic for her delicate mind . She used them to tie the crazy X6 to the wash basin . And waited till they both came round .

A few minutes later Alec woke up ...

" What the hell is going on " she howled as Alec rubbed his head .

" Well you see .. err ... well " Alec couldn't really string a sentence together , his head was still throbbing and his bruises weren't going anywhere fast .

" I can't leave you alone for a second , can I , you've wrecked the place ! " she yelled right in front of his face .

" Well to be fair it wasn't exactly me who wrecked the place " he said trying to regain his usual sarcastic style .

" What the hell happened , there's a hole in the god damn wall , a smashed coffee table and you almost got your head blown off ! " she yelled

" My hero ... " he said rolling his eyes at her .

" Hey " she said hitting him upside the head .

" Look Max I don't know what happened , all I know is that some freak burst in and went all psycho on me " he snapped whilst holding his head .

" Hey , watch who your calling a freak " 644 scowled as he looked up towards the 2 .

Max rushed down and stared him the face .

" Now are you going to tell me what happened ? " she said in her calmest voice possible .

" No " he smirked .

Max was clearly beginning to loose her patience .

" Alec what was ..." she paused whilst grabbing the boy and looking at his barcode .. " 644 doing in here " she said whilst looking at Alec again .

" He was , stealing a gun " he said looking puzzled

" A gun , now what would you need that for " she said whilst looking back at 644 .

" Isn't that obvious " said Alec in his usual cheek .

" Shut up " Max snapped .

644 avoided the question and his eyes dotted around the room .

" Answer me ! " she said getting ever frustrated .

" Well " he began slowly ... " I was going to ..." he paused again " shoot myself " he said as he looked down to the floor .

" What ! but why " Max asked trying to think what was up with him .

" Because he's psycho that's why " Alec shouted , whilst lying down to rest his head .

" I was fed up I guess " 644 said trying to avoid eye contact with her .

" Fed up of what exactly " Max said whilst leaning back against the wall .

" Everything , Manticore , being outside , even this place "

" This place , how is this bad " she asked

" I feel trapped , it feels just like Manticore and the quality of life is hardly great " he said whilst looking up at Max , his eyes were now a little shiny .

" Well , just ignore the cops and those low lives outside that are boozing aimlessly only to chuck the odd bottle over the fence " she said trying to comfort him .

" Well that's how you see it but the only difference for me is not getting To... " he stopped dead in his tracks .

" Not getting what ? " Max said as she removed her gloves and placed them on her lap .

" Tortured ? " Alec said in a raised voice as he sat up .

" No . They just treated me bad that's all ! " he snapped glaring at Alec again .

" They treated us all bad " she said , trying to under stand what he was trying to say .

" Read between the lines Max " he said sitting up . " Did they beat you " he asked , for the first time today trying to help ..

" Who ? " asked 644 making out as if he didn't know what Alec meant .

" Come on , don't play dumb with me , you know who I mean ... " he said , smiling the tiniest bit .

" Oh the guards " Said 644 , pretending to have a blonde moment . " Well once or twice " he said , trying to avoid eye contact with Alec .

" Great , so I nearly died , because of _once or twice_ ? " Alec snapped , looking puzzled .

" Do I look stupid " Alec argued !

" Honestly ? ... " 644 joked , avoiding any questions about Manticore .

" They must ave done something " he said trying to con the truth out of him .

644 remained silent .

" Answer him ! " Max snapped ...

" Yes , ok , your right ! " 644 bellowed trying to struggle free .

" Right about what ? " Alec asked .

" You know what " he scowled , glaring at Alec .

" No I don't " Alec replied , whilst rubbing his arm .

" Well , the guards at Manticore , they treated me badly , they used to hurt me quite often " he said , finally giving in to them .

" How often ? " Alec asked .

" 3 or 4 times a week maybe " he said avoiding eye contact .

" Sorry " Max said , realising he must have had it worse than most .

" It wasn't too bad , sometimes it was a few kicks or punches , or hits in the face with a rifle " he said , his voice weakening .

" Why didn't you attack them ? " Asked Alec .

" Well I was always outnumbered , I didn't fancy my chances " he mumbled .

" Couldn't you tell someone " Max asked .

" Well I tried to tell Renfro once " he said looking up .

" And ! "

" She didn't do anything " he replied .

" Bitch " Max said under her breath .

" Sometimes they did worse things though , like cutting me and pouring salt on the cut or pepper . Little things like that " he said , looking at Max again , his eyes were now a lot shinier .

Alec started to grin and he looked away as if to say oh my god ( the fact that he was nearly , crying ) ... Max saw that , and she looked at Alec then back to 644 .

" Ignore him , he's a jackass " she whispered .

" Well I guess I was really angry , and I bottled everything up , and just exploded " he said , trying to loosen the handcuffs .

" And I was lucky enough to be here when you exploded " Alec sniggered .

644 stared as if there was something he hadn't said.

" I understand that you were angry , but you can't go around attacking people " She said , smiling .

" I know , I'm sorry " he replied .

" After all , were sort of family " she added .

" If he was my family , I'd disown him ! " snapped 644 as him pulled on the handcuff's a few times .

Alec had his ' I'm so offended ' face on , but they could see through it .

" Well it's true " Max said whilst re-tying her boots .

" NO IT ISN'T , I HAVE NO FAMILY " he shouted back a her ...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Remember the law of physics ( more reviews , more updates - so i'm not up dating my other fic , it's pretty action pact , don't let the name fool you ) ;)**


End file.
